Shower
by krazyme98
Summary: Kaname awoke from a dream only to find out his little Yuuki is in the shower. And what better way to distract himself then to join her? First one-shot attempt at a lemon! Rated M not for the young, you have been warned! YuMe fic. Sorry sucky summary!


**Okay so this is one of my first lemons ever. And I say one of because while I was writing this one I was also writing one for Fairy Tail which I have yet to finish but will most likey be done within a day after this one is posted. I know it sucks and in the end I kind of just spead through it! So please review and tell me what you think! There really haven't been a lot of Good YuMe fics and the ones that are out there don't seem to update :P I am planning on making one in the future though idk. I have 2 naruto stories that I might put on hiatus and so really it would be stupid of me to make another for VK. So this is all I got to offer to the VK Fandom. Sorry if its lame and now im just ranting so here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own VK. If I did, pff Zero wouldn't exist and it would be all about KanameXYuuki and ShikiXRima XP**

**BTW this is Rated M This is a lemon (at least my attempt..) so if you no like, then i suggest you just leave! not for the young! you have been warned!**

**oh and sorry for grammer errors ._.**

Kaname woke with a jolt, his whole body drenched in sweat. He sat up and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. The nightmare getting to him, He looked around the dark bedroom, almost in a panic, when he couldn't find who he was looking for. He seemed to visibly relax when he noticed the light coming in through the slightly open bathroom door and the sound of running water.

The brunette laid back down and thought back to the nightmare with a pained looked on his face before looking at the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. It was 12pm. He contemplated on going back to sleep or joining his Yuuki in the shower. He chose the latter over the former and slowly removed the covers from his body before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Once Kaname was in the bathroom, he closed the door and turned around to the shower and began to undress himself, not saying a word.

Yuuki rinsed out the shampoo off her hair before turning around at the sound of the door closing, along with a familiar sent.

"Kaname?" he said nothing and through the blurry glass she noticed his figure moving and heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

"Oh, you're going to take a shower? Hold on I'm almost out." Yuuki reached for the knob but before she could turn off the water she heard the door sliding open and closing and felt his presence behind her.

Her face turned bright red, knowing that he could see her naked bottom. She turned around ready to scold him but stopped when she noticed his features.

He smelled of sweat, his heart seemed to be beating rapidly and he had a worried, pained look on his face.

Yuuki put her small hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, seeking its warmth, even though it was wet.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" concern laced her voice.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, just had a terrible dream."

She looked up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

She glared at him and sighed before pulling him towards her so the warm water hit him and lightly pushed him back and out of the water, "Well since you are here, let me help wash you." she smiled, reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

Kaname allowed her to do as she wished. Since he was so much taller than her, it would make it difficult for her to properly wash his hair, so he kneeled in front of her. His eyes now leveled with her breasts.

Although they had been intimate many times before Yuuki couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face as she began to apply the shampoo on his soft tresses. She began to hum a small tune and Kaname visibly relaxed.

He had his eyes closed as Yuuki continued to massage his scalp with the shampoo. She was curious as to what his dream was about but decided not to press on the matter, seeing as it did not seem to bother him anymore.

When she was done she made him stand up and pulled him towards her and began to wash off all the shampoo from his head. Once it was all gone she got loofa, put soap on it, and began to wash his chest, every once in a while touching his skin with her bare hands.

Kaname closed his eyes in bliss as he felt her warm, soft hands ever so slightly touching his seering hot skin.

Yuuki was his weakness, his drug. One touch from her had him trying to keep his inner beast at bay. The beast that wanted nothing more to be inside her and feed on her till there was nothing left. And it scared him, it scared him to think that one day he won't be able to control himself and will do something to cause his Queen great harm.

Yuuki looked up at Kaname, who had his eyes closed and jaw clenched. It never seized to amaze her that one touch from her, had him trying to keep control.

She continued to wash his broad shoulders and chest, continuing down his washboard abs. she looked back at his face as her hands continued to go lower.

His hands quickly snapped up and stopped hers from going any lower; the loofa fell out of her hands, now forgotten. Kaname slowly opened his eyes that were now a glowing crimson

"You have no idea what you do to me Yuuki…" His voice was strained and she knew he was hungry.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he had her pinned to the wall, his face nuzzled in her neck and hands on her hips. She put her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her as he began to lick along her neck. Yuuki couldn't help but shudder and tilted her head to the side, allowing him better axis. He continued to lick along her slender neck before baring his fangs and biting into her deeply. Yuuki whimpered in pleasure and pulled him closer to her, getting lost in the sensation, as he began to greedily drink her essence.

The male brunette groaned as he felt the crimson liquid go down his throat. He could never get tired of the taste of her; it was so intoxicating he had lost himself in it, though the pain of Yuuki's nails digging into his shoulders brought him back to reality and he unlatched himself from her neck. He licked at the punctured marks and moaned in bliss as Yuuki raked her nails down his back, a trail of blood soon following.

He enjoyed the pain his Yuuki inflicts on him. It turned him on even more whenever she shows her dominant and predatory side. But right now _he_ was the one in control.

The smell of his blood seemed to trigger her hunger and Yuuk's eyes began to glow, she latched herself onto his neck and mercilessly bit into his neck. Kaname let out a hiss and tightened his hold on her hips.

Yuuki moaned as his taste overloaded her taste buds. Once she had her fill, she licked the wound closed and leaned back, her hot skin touching the cold, yet comforting, tiled wall. Her breathe coming out in short small gasps at the sudden rush. Kaname looked at her with raw hunger and lust in his eyes and she visibly shuddered. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss. Instinctively her hands went up to his head, fingers tangled in his hair, trying to pull his body as close to hers as humanly possible.

He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, Yuuki opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore her moist cavern, memorizing as much as possible. His tongue licked along hers, coaxing her to come out and play. When the need for air was necessary Kaname pulled away, a string of saliva between their lips.

He dipped his head down and began to lay out butterfly kisses along her neck and down to her the valley of her chest. He gripped at her bottom with his hands and Yuuki jumped up, straddling his hips and crossing legs at the ankles as he took in her breast in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the soft mound while his free hand came up and played with the other.

"Ahhh!"

Yuuki arched her back into him and dug her nails harder into his shoulder and let out a moan as he continued to play with her breasts.

Kaname raised his head and looked up at Yuuki with pure lust in his crimson glowing eyes. "Yuuki please... I need you…"

Yuuki nodded and leaned her head back as she felt him at her entrance. Not being able to hold it in any longer Kaname let out a growl before thrusting in.

Yuuki felt complete once she felt him inside of her and she couldn't help the scream that came out of her when he began to thrust in slowly but deeply.

"Ahh…Ah..Ah!"

Kaname looked down at Yuuki. Her head was against the wall and she was chanting his name under her breath, her breast moving as he continued to thrust into her.

All in one moment the dream from before came back to him and he tightened his hold on her. Yuuki opened her eyes at the sudden roughness and bit back a moan as he continued his thrusts.

"AAhhh! Kaname!"

Kaname let out a growl before whispering in her ear. _"Mine!"_ and began to pound inside of her as fast as he could causing her to arch her back into him.

"Kaname!" Yuuki let out a scream before spasms rocked her body as she felt herself coming down from her high.

Kaname felt her her warmth tighten and gave a few jerky thrusts before coming inside of her with a low growl, "Ngh.. Yuuki!"

Kaname dipped his head down and kissed Yuuki once more as they both came down from there high.

He pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Yuuki."

She grinned. "I love you too Kaname. Now what was that all about? You have never done this before, not that I'm complaining, but we've showered before together and this never happened."

She tilted her head to the side and waited for his response.

Kaname looked away. "I had a dream that you left me for Zero because you were scared of me. I had lost control and had hurt you…"

"…"

Kaname looked back at her at the lack of response but looked away again when she burst out laughing.

He pouted. Yuuki couldn't help it; she turned his head back to her before pulling him down for a heated kiss.

She pulled back before licking along his jawline.

"Silly Kaname, I would never leave you if you were to ever hurt me. You should know that by now and there is no way you could ever hurt me because I know you love me and Zero is just a friend, I would never leave you for him. I only love you, okay?"

Kaname looked into her eyes to see if she was lying but so nothing but the truth. Of course she would never leave him. It was just his mind running wild, he assured himself. And he is sure as hell he would never try to hurt her. He would kill himself before he ever let that happen.

He gave a small smile at her before turning off the water. _What a waste of water, heh_.

"Well it's still early. Why don't we go back to bed?" Kaname asked her as he set her down.

Yuuki grinned and dried herself off before sauntering out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Kaname quickly dried off before looking at her from the doorframe

She lay under the covers still nude, her back facing him. "Just keep your hands to yourself; I wouldn't want to take another shower." He could hear the teasing in her voice

Kaname chuckled before walking over to her. "No promises."

And so later in the end Yuuki did have to take another shower, although she wasn't complaining.

**Like I said kind of rushed the ending and i really didnt go too deep into Kaname's dream so eh sorry about that, I just wanted to post up something for you guys since i really havent seen lots of YuMe fics! In about a day or two I will post a Fairy Tail one with the pairing Jellal and Erza. So if you love that pairing be sure to check it out! (Hopefully I don't lag at posting it! Its only a one-shot lemon too!)**

**Please Read and Review! **

**And we will see if I will ever be able to make a multi-chapter for this anime!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
